Ancient Ways and Ancient Memories
by Fox's Rose
Summary: She saw the destructive power in her world. She knew there was more to it than it appeared before her. Her power, her legacy, her love...what was it all for? He knew the truth behind the blinding darkness. He saw the way his people were swayed by it. His compassion, his legacy, his love...what would become of it? The Gods know of course, but will they ever see their truth? Atem/OC
1. 00

**Note: I am heavily editing/rewriting Ancient Ways and changing a few things in it. When I was rereading it, I realized that I really didn't like the way I was wording a few things, also a few things felt rushed or not really presented properly. So I'm doing a major edit/rewrite. It will still be the same... in a sense, but it will be better written and not so jumbled around. There will only be a few things changed within the story, mainly more details will be added in.**

**I hope you guys will forgive me for my absence**

**- Fox's Rose**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, just my own characters.**

* * *

_Outside of the Temple of Bes, the God of protection against evil; two figures walked down the stone steps, both deep within their own thoughts. Their God had bestowed onto them, the knowledge of their first child and the future held for them. The woman, who was holding their child close to her breast as she fought not to tremble with the knowledge she and her husband saw. Both dressed in white linens with gold accents, the couple stuck close to one another, relying on each other to strengthen them until they returned to their quarters._

_"Akins, what should we do?" the woman whispered quietly, though fear was clear in her tone as she pulled the white clothed bundle closer to her, "We have see the future our child... what will happen and what will be face but..." the woman quivered as she looked up at her husband, fear easily recognizable within her light green eyes. _

_Her husband let out a small sigh as he stopped them in their tracks. He turned his wife towards him and pulled her into his chest, wrapping his arms around her in comfort. He rested his chin on top of hers and listened as their first child cooed happily between them, unaware of the world of them. His wife buried her head into his bare shoulder, her body shaking very slightly as he pressed his lips to her temple._

_"Be still my love," he whispered softly as he pressed his cheek into her dark bound hair, "The future we have seen is but one of many that may transpire Jamila." He told her gently as he ran his nose over hers when his wife looked up at him._

_"Do we wish to have our child live the life we live now?" Jamila asked quietly as she stroked the cheek of both her love and their child. She was fearful of the future, for she knew, deep within her heart that their child's destiny held a greater purpose than what their God had shown them._

_"It is a life we both would not wish upon our child... for it will strip the innocence away, just as it did with us," Akins sighed quietly as he looked down at their child, watching as dark green eyes stared up him and a toothless smile grinned up at him, warming his heart as he pressed his hand gently over the child's forehead, "but we must not anger our Gods my love, nor must we anger the Pharaoh. Our child has to serve the one it's destined to protect..." Akins sighed once more before stepping away from his wife and child._

_"Let us return to our quarters and allow our child to rest; then we shall meet with the Pharaoh, his queen and the prince..." Akins started, only to trail off when he saw the saddened look in his loves eyes, "We need to tell them what the Gods have told us, as it is with tradition." He finished while tucking a dark strand behind his wife's ear._

_Jamila looked up at her husband, knowing that they couldn't escape the tradition of their family. She looked down at small bundle in her arms, watching as the child's eyes fluttered closed as sleep overcame them. The child was only a month old, born two years after the Prince had been born, almost as if destiny had determined who was to become the Prince's protector. As with their tradition, the first born within their family would go on to protect the next heir to the throne. _

_Smiling at one another, Akins and Jamila started walking to their quarters; a building next to the Temple of Bes and placed their child onto the bed as they slept peacefully. Jamila pressed her lips onto her child's forehead, smiling lovingly at the bundle, while Akins lightly brushed his knuckles over his child's cheek. With his arm around his love's body, Akins led his wife out of their quarters, leaving their child in the safety in their chamber, knowing that one of the maids within the quarters would check up on their child so it wouldn't be alone. Both Jamila and Akins knew they would be gone from their quarters as they spoke with their rulers and masters, who were meeting them. But just as they stepped in front of the temple, a baby's cry resonated in the air as five heads whipped around towards the quarters, watching as a hooded figure ran off with their screaming child._

_"My child... come back you fiend!" Jamila cried out as she tried running towards the fleeing culprit. Akins cursed under his breath as the Pharaoh ordered the guards with him to apprehend the kidnapper; who never once faltered in their escape within the light from Ra. _

_"Do as I command, Chaos Sorcerer, follow and retrieve our daughter at all cost!" Akins yelled out as a humanoid monster appeared out of nowhere. The dark cloaked figure gave a curt nod before flying after the kidnapper, but before he could follow, Akins caught his wife before she could hit the ground and held her close to him as he watched the figure disappear into the distance. He gripped his wife tighter as he gritted his teeth, trying to keep back his own tears while his wife sobbed into his chest._

_"We will find her Akins," the Pharaoh stated as he rested a hand onto his protector's shoulder, "I give you my word, I won't stop until your daughter has been returned to you." The Pharaoh gave a bit of a chuckle as he gazed at his son, "After all, your daughter, when she comes of the proper age, is to protect my son as you have protected me."_


	2. 01

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, just my original characters**

* * *

Opening my dark green eyes, I stared up at the statue of Ra, before letting my hands drop onto my lap from their previous praying position. Staying still for a few more minutes, I mulled over the topics I prayed to the Gods and Goddesses, watching as the flames flicker within the bare halls of the temple. Some Priests and Priestesses passed by, whispering to one another, no doubt discussing knowledge that passed from the Palace. I lived in a small village six days from the capital, where I lived with my two guardians and trainers.

"I guess I best make my way to the training area... Odion will be wondering where I am... again..." I muttered to myself with a sigh as I ran a hand through my knotted hair and stood up from my kneeling position, "He won't like that I've strayed so long in the temple like this..." I shook my head at this knowledge and made my way from the statue towards the temple's exit. As I passed by the Priestesses and Priests and I bowed my head to them in respect, ignoring their puzzled gaze on me as I walked out of the temple.

Ra was high in the sky, warming the sand under my sandals as I quickly made my way through the people, who were going about with their morning rituals. Ducking my head a bit, I cut through the alleys, picking up speed while lifting up my skirts so I could move around more freely. With Ra blazing down onto the desert, the usually intense heat was soothed by the gentle wind that played around my small village, sweeping the sand up into the air and caused the trees that were scarcely placed in the village to bow slightly.

Those who saw me pass by merely shook their heads as my braided hair bounced against my back while I moved through the village. I quickly stopped in the small house I lived in with my guardians; so I could pick up my staff and a small amount of food that I could munch on until I returned the village with Odion. Tying the small, makeshift cloth bag to the leather belt around my hips, I lightly ran a finger over it, making sure I had enough for both myself and Odion before grabbing a water satchel; tying it next to the cloth bag. Nodding to myself, I headed to my makeshift room; which was merely a hay bed in small room. Inside my room, I saw my small bed, which fit my small, young body and the countless scrolls that littered the floor instead of the small shelf which they were meant to be in.

Off to the side, leaning against the wall was my wooden staff, which I grabbed, feeling the comfortable weight in my hands as I left the home, making my way outside of the village towards a small oasis where my training usually took place. It was ten minutes outside of the village, give or take a few minutes of course, but the oasis was large and hard to miss. It was one of two main green spots around our small village; the other oasis was smaller and was mainly used as an area to swim in when the chores were finished and the children were allowed to play until Ra began to descend from the sky.

Pursing my lips into a thin line, I glanced at my surroundings, watching as clouds passed over the sky. Smiling to myself, I headed into the bush, until I reached the crystal clear water of the oasis, noticing my guardian standing next to the water. I watched him a bit as he watched the ripples in the water, waiting patiently for my arrival. Letting pout a sigh, I made my way over to Odion, gripping my staff a bit in preparation of any attack that might come my way.

"You're late Safiya." Odion stated, his emotionless voice making me cringe a little as I stepped towards him, "Let us start now." I only a few seconds to set my food and water on the ground before Odion attacked, pushing me back a I blocked with his sword with my staff. I gritted my teeth a little as my feet dug into the warm Egyptian sand as I tried my best to keep my balance steady. But as Odion kept pushing me back, never relenting in his pursuit, I couldn't help but think that he was being harsher than usual with my training.

This continued for hours without rest and I was beginning to wonder if he was set to kill me this time, instead of training me. For it seemed to me that he was deeply agitated and had decided to take it out on me since I wasn't exactly quick on my feet or strong enough to truly defend myself. During the course my training or rather beating, the winds had began to pick up around us and clouds started rolling in from the once clear blue sky.

"Focus your mind, otherwise in a true battle; you will never be able to summon anything before your dead." Odion snapped, causing me to blink at him. It was then, that I noticed he had already summoned one of his monsters to his side, his Guardian Tryce. I frowned at this, for I knew; from experience; that Guardian Tryce was a higher level summon for Odion and unlike me, the energy he required for that type of summon took a great toll on him, "Now, summon one of your beasts Safiya." He stated coldly as my body became frigid with warning.

"I'm only ten Odion!" I snapped at him, gripping my staff tightly in my hand as I glared at the man who paid me to mind, "This is an unfair advantage and you know that!" I shouted, even though I knew I could summon a creature just as powerful if I had to. Despite my training with Odion, I often went off on my own to train, finding my own training much more relaxing than his, yet at the same time, it was more taxing on my energy, which helped it grow.

"Summon one now Safiya, else you wish to fall more behind in your training." Odion stated gruffly, crossing his arms over his bare chest, as he usually did whenever he was finished playing games with me. His dark eyes pierced my own as I narrowed mine in suspicion before forcing my body to relax and closed my eyes, deciding on which of my bound creatures I would summon. As I thought on which creature I would choose, I heard footsteps in the sand and knew that Odion was preparing an attack.

"I bring forth Fortune Lady Dark, Earth, Fire, Light, Water and Wind!" I called out as I held my staff in front of me in a defensive position as Odion and his Guardian Tryce attacked me. Six different coloured lights, each defining one of the six elements appeared just as Odion's Guardian Tryce tried to attack me with one of its lightning based swords, only to be blocked my six Fortune Lady's.

Feeling my shoulders slump down at the sight of them, I allowed myself to relax as I stared into Odion's surprised dark eyes as he and his Guardian Tryce stepped back while my six Fortune Lady's surrounded me with slight amusement in their eyes. It had taken me a few months to convince the Fortune Lady's to accept me as their summoner. It was hard due to the fact that if I wanted one of them, I had to have all of them. Another reason why it was hard was because they were the first creatures that I made a deal with by myself. The other summons I had were low leveled creatures, which I had summoned during training with Odion. The Fortune Lady's I gained during my private training sessions when I was by myself.

"You're cutting it close you know." I stated with a small huff while crossing my arms over my chest, trying to slow my rampaging heart beat. The Fortune Lady Dark looked over at me, her dark purple hair flying a bit in the wind as she gave me an amused smirk, causing me to scowl more as her sisters silently laughed at me as I glared at them.

"You have little control over these monsters Safiya." Odion stated, no longer stunned at how many monsters I had summoned before him, "You have to show them that you are their master, not the other way around." This statement caused all of the Fortune Lady's to stop what they were doing and glare over at Odion, even Guardian Tryce did not look happy to hear his summoner's words.

Stepping forward, the Fortune Lady's broke apart, allowing me to place myself in front of them as I crossed my arms over my chest again. This time I was frowning at Odion and his choice of words. I may have been young, but I seemed to understand the world of creatures far better than he seemed to. I never believed that these creatures were supposed to serve us at our will, or listen to us in fear. No, I believed to be truly strong, you have to believe in your summons, yourself and the bond that is made between the summoner and their summons.

Out of the summons that I had so far, only three of the summons I tried connecting with wouldn't accept me. But that was only because I didn't have enough energy or stamina to summon them, for I was still too young and far too inexperienced for them to allow me their strength. I accepted their resolve and had promised them that when they thought I was ready, that I would prove to them, and that I was meant to be their summoner. The three were very high leveled creatures, strong and daring, which caused them to be feared.

"Odion, fear and ruthlessness does not bring out their full potential. You need to be one with them and share a bond, that's the only way for the creatures to truly show their skill." I stated; my young voice resounding in the empty oasis as Odion looked at me as if I were scum on his sandal. He always looked at me that way, even since I could remember; he looked down at me, trying to make me feel inferior to him.

Straightening himself upright, Odion stared at me with a hard look, "Then let us prove which theory is correct. Is it mine or by some chance, is it yours. We shall dismiss these monsters and summon our most powerful ally, and then we shall put our theories to the test." He challenged, causing my body to stiffen as I realized what he was asking for; a duel. But this would not be an ordinary duel, no; this duel came from our most ancient traditions within the line of summoner's.

The type of duel he was asking for dealt with not only our summons as bait, but our souls as well. Whoever won the duel would not only get the other summoner's creature, but the choice in where they could choose where the soul will lay. It was a dark past in which my ancestors dueled with the creatures, sacrificing their lives in order to protect the world and her kings from darkness. But that was before my ancestor's made a pact with the King of Creatures, thus allowing my line to summon creatures whom I have bonded with, without the cost of my life. Where most summoner's needed a tablet, or carving of their summons, I only needed to know their name.

I knew that I had no choice but to accept and stiffly nodded my head, dismissing the Fortune Lady's from my side while Odion dismissed Guardian Tyres with hint of a grunt. I closed my eyes again, forcing myself to relax as I tried to think of a creature to summon. To say that I was nervous was an understatement, my body was shaking and my hands were sweating. I could feel my heart beating in my lungs and everything around me was amplified.

I heard a crackle in the air and opened my eyes to see that Odion summoned his most powerful creature, Lightning Punisher. Forcing myself to breathe, I saw the look of victory on my mentor's face and knew I had to stop being a child. In these types of battle, any weakness shown would be used against the person. I heard rather than felt a breeze as it swept over us and a name whispered itself into my ear as the wind wrapped around me in comfort. I looked over at Odion, seeing him speaking, but not hearing the words that he said, but I could tell that he was mocking me.

"I ask that the Malefic Truth Dragon allow my pardon and ask that he will grant me his strength for this battle." I stated, feeling the wind tense at my words before twirling upwards towards the darkening sky as clouds rolled in with great speeds, which caused the winds to whip around us. The trees started bending and the water in the oasis crashed up to our feet.

I watched in fascination as the heavens opened on us, drenching us with rain as thunder rolled quietly above us. Across from me, I could hear Odion cursing as the rain pelted us harder as it came down. But before Odion could say anything to me, lightning struck the sand between us and a loud roar echoed causing the sand beneath our feet to vibrate as the legendary Malefic Truth Dragon appeared in front of me. The air crackled around the large, gold dragon as he looked down at Odion and his Lightning Punisher as if they were merely ants beneath his feet and I stared in awe as I sat down on my knees, not being able to hold myself up any longer. The sheer force of the Malefic Truth Dragon was overwhelming that even Odion fell to his knees in shock and disbelief.

_'What is this feeling?' The young Prince wondered as he looked around the small, unnamed village. There was a strange static in the air, causing the twelve year old Prince to become curious and leave the house he was visiting with his father and his father's advisors. _

_"My Prince, what are you doing out in the open like this?" one of the Priests, a man named Shimon asked as he walked over to the Prince, who was looking up at the sky, seeing the dark clouds swirl together in the distance, outside of the village. Looking in the same direction, Shimon couldn't help but let out a small hum in realization that there was a summoning duel taking place._

_"There is an odd energy out here Shimon, I cannot help but be drawn to it." The young Prince replied evenly as his dark purple, red tinted eyes flash when lightning struck the earth in a distance, "What is going on in the distance?" he asked curiously. The Prince knew of the arts of summoning, for he himself was being trained by his father's protector. Yet, the Prince couldn't help but wonder if he was to have one as well. Shimon looked at the Prince with a fond smile as he looked at the dark clouds still, he couldn't help but wonder if the stories the woman inside had told them were true. That their ward was a powerful summoner at such a young age, one which had a bloodline that traveled straight to the ancestors that the Pharaoh's guardian came from._

_"That, my Prince, is a Summoner's Duel. From the looks of things, I would have to assume that one of them has called upon a creature of great power..." Shimon answered the throne's heir with ease as the wind strengthened around the small village before dissipating, along with the dark clouds and heavy rain that appeared in the distance. Shimon wouldn't admit it, but he was in awe of how someone could draw such power to bring forth such a storm. He only knew of one person who had such control over the creatures they used, yet he had a feeling that he would soon meet the summoner of this storm. The two waited a bit longer as the sky became clear once more, as if nothing had disturbed the day as Ra's light warmed the sand and air around them, "It seems that the duel has a victor, shall we head inside once more my Prince?" Shimon asked as he casted a wary eye in the direction of the duel._

_Before the Prince could answer, he saw a young girl, younger than himself running towards them in a rushed manner. Her face, he noted was flushed as if she hadn't stopped running for a breather since she started on her journey to the village. Grey and light blue bangs framed her tanned face and two dark emerald eyes locked with his for a mere second before she passed both him and Shimon, heading into the small house the two had exited earlier._

_"Neith, Neith! Odion has been injured and needs your ointments!" she called into the house from the entrance and the two of them watched in surprise; not only at the weariness in her own voice, as if she herself was about to collapse from exhaustion but also from her lack of respect in acknowledging the Prince of Egypt, but also the Pharaoh and his High Priests, "Please Neith, I know you have important company, but I am unable to do anything yet." _

_The Prince and Priest both followed the girl as they took in her pleading voice. Shimon could hear fear within her tone and watched with worry as the young girl's body shook. If he had to assume anything, it was that this girl was Safiya, but she wasn't as they were told, she was not weak, she held great power and control, more than he ever thought a child of mere ten could hold. When the Priest took another look at the girl, a fuller look, he realized just who she truly was, who she truly belong to for she looked exactly like her mother and bore her father's strength and jewel like eyes._


	3. 02

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, just my original characters**

* * *

I tried to still my fidgeting as disapproving eyes tried their hardest to bore holes into my body while I forced myself to conserve the energy given to me by the Malefic Truth Dragon before I passed out, out of exhaustion. I had never summoned or been asked to summon such a powerful creature, nor had I ever been asked, by a creature to be summoned like that before. My young body was still trying to cope with the pure energy that radiated off of the dragon I summoned, my mind was still trying to wrap itself around the knowledge that I actually, successfully summoned the legendary creature without losing my life as so many have done before.

I was leaning against the wall, trying my hardest to keep my breathing even, for my exertion, while running back to gather Neith had been taxing on my already low supply of energy and exhausted body. I knew Neith had visitors, important ones that she hadn't spoken of, but she was the only one that I knew, who could help Odion. After the appearance of Malefic Truth Dragon, Odion admitted defeat, for he was unable to stand in front of the dragon himself. Afterwards, he fell into the sand unmoving and our summons disappeared. The Malefic Truth Dragon stayed little longer, enough to pass some energy onto me, enough to summon a creature to protect Odion while I ran to gather help, before dissipating; taking the storm he created with him.

The creature I summoned was known as Silver Fang, a beast creature that looked like an overgrown wolf, a moderate level creature. I knew it would be more tasking to try and put Odion on Silver Fang's back and bring him back, when I could just run back to the village to get help. I knew Silver Fang didn't like that I was going to leave him with Odion, but I had no choice. I needed to keep Odion safe, after all his soul was still within him, but his energy was low and I had no way of helping him besides going to get help. So without hesitating, I started running back to the small village, forcing myself to make the trip without passing out.

I passed who males, an older one who and a one who looked a year or two older than myself, they were staring at me in surprise and confusion. I didn't spare them much of a glance as I ran towards my small home, barging in unannounced, interrupting any discussion that had been spoken of. I leaned into the wall for support trying to even my breathing out as I pleaded for Neith to save Odion, tears threatening to spill, for I was unsure if he was truly dead or not. The eyes that were on me were a mixture of surprise, distaste, defensive, curious and many others that I could not piece together.

Yet, before Neith could speak to me, a tall man in expensive clothes walked towards me, his gaze was one that I could not decipher, less I looked into his eyes, yet something told me that I had no right took at him. It was rare that I would get a feeling like this, even rarer when I felt vulnerable in someone's presence. Forcing myself to look up at the male, I felt my mouth dry out when the face of the Pharaoh met my eyes. I stared at him in surprise as he calmly looked down at him, his dark eyes showing his own surprise as he stared at me, as if realizing something I didn't. This time, I allowed my body to fall from my lack of energy until I rested on my knees and bowed to the Pharaoh.

"Forgive me, my Pharaoh..." I forced out, trying to untangle my tongue as I bowed my head, clenching my eyes closed for a brief moment, "I did not mean to interrupt so abruptly into your meeting with Neith..." I chocked a bit as tears finally started to seep through my eyelids and fall onto my skirt, "but... I know not if Odion is still alive... he was drained of energy and collapsed..." I silently cursed the fact that my voice began to waver as my fingers curled into my palms, my nails digging into my skin, "I didn't know what else to do... I wasn't strong enough to pull him onto my summons back... so... I left Odion with my summoned creature until..." I was cut off when a choked sob escaped my mouth, causing me to grit my teeth and bow my head more as more tears fell onto my skirt.

I didn't know why I was feeling so emotional, but I couldn't, for the life of me stop myself from shaking or crying in front of the Pharaoh, his Priests and Neith. I felt Neith's disapproving gaze on me as I bit back the sobs that threatened to come out. The room was quiet, most wondering what their Pharaoh would do and I heard two sets of footsteps enter the home behind me. I felt a gentle hand rest upon my head; I blinked at the action as a couple of people gasped quietly as I lifted my head to see that the Pharaoh was kneeling before me, a kind look settled in his eyes.

"We will bring your mentor back, little one," he said gently as the room became silent as the Pharaoh looked over and nodded to someone behind me before looking into the room and nodded to a few of his Priests. There were sounds of people moving about and more bodies near mine, causing my body to tense as a few more tears trickled down my face, "Where did you leave your mentor young one?" the Pharaoh asked me quietly as I rubbed my eyes with the back of my hands, trying to stop my tears.

"By the oasis..." I told him quietly, "a ten minute run from the village... Silver Fang will start to howl once Ra descends from the sky so locating him will be easier..." I added quietly and the footsteps resounded in my ears as a few of the people left the small house, "I can only keep him here for a few more minutes... I'm sorry my Pharaoh... I did not mean to cause you and your Priests such trouble..." I whispered to him as my eyes started shutting on their own accord and my world started turning black.

_"Forgive me..." the child whispered to the Pharaoh as she passed out in his arms. In the distance, he could hear a howl of a wolf and wondered if it was the girl's summon. Looking up, the Pharaoh let out a hum, his face now drawn into a frown as his son walked towards him and the now sleeping girl._

_"I'm surprised she made it this long father..." the Prince whispered quietly as he brushed the girl's odd coloured bangs from her face as she rested peacefully where she was, "her energy was already waning dangerously when she entered the village and passed Shimon and I." He stated in the same quiet voice as before watching as his father picked up the girl._

_It was then that the Prince noticed the tear stains on her cheeks and wondered what could have happened out in the desert. The Pharaoh turned to the older woman in the house, his face unreadable while making eye contact with her. The older woman, Neith, easily held the Pharaoh's eyes, but he could tell that she was unpleased with the event that had transpired. The old woman's dark eyes seemed to take on another life as the frown etched onto her withered face grew more displeased._

_"You have lied to me Neith." The Pharaoh stated calmly as he motioned for his son to take the girl from him. Doing as he was told, the Prince carefully took the girl, surprised at how light she truly was, despite her small frame, "Son, take her to the stables and let her rest in the soft hay." His father spoke and the Prince nodded his head, quickly leaving with another Priest to look after the girl._

_The Pharaoh turned to Neith again, once he knew his son was out of hearing range, "You told me that the child you have is weak and useless." He stated, holding his hand up to stop the woman from speaking, "Yet here that child stood, quivering from exhaustion, pleading for help as she kept one of her summons to watch over her fallen mentor after all of her energy had been used." He stated, his frown deepening as he thought on the energy that had spiked earlier before the child had ran into the home, "You also stated that she has no talent for the summon arts; yet, why was it she, who summoned the legendary Malefic Truth Dragon? A dragon, that legend has told, bows to no one, listens to no one and will kill all those who try to conquer its power for their own._

_Before the old woman would respond, the door opened once more, causing the two to turn towards the entrance as Shimon walked in followed by two other Priests, who were helping a limping man, Odion, inside until they were able to rest him against some pillows. Taking a look at the man, the Pharaoh could sense the returning energy of the summoner and but knew that the toll on his was great. He did not have the stamina to hold onto powerful summons for long periods of time, the Pharaoh also had suspicions that this man, Odion, used fear and pain to control the creatures instead of bonding with them._

_Noticing Shimon walking over to him, the Pharaoh looked at his old friend, curious as to the news he brought. Looking over at the two Priests, the Pharaoh silently motioned for them to stay and watch Neith and Odion as he and Shimon left the small house to talk privately. Once they were far enough away, the Pharaoh and Priest looked at one another expectantly._

_"What news do you bring Shimon?" the Pharaoh asked quietly, becoming aware of the darkness around them and for once, was glad for the cover of night. Shimon looked around them, making sure they were truly alone before he spoke, for even he could not believe the power the child possessed._

_"It was dark, my Pharaoh, when we made it into the desert. We could hear the howling, but were unable to pinpoint its location. We would have given up hope in finding the girl's trainer and her summon, but we were greeted by two small lights." Shimon started his tale, watching as the Pharaoh motioned for him to continue, "I realized that the lights were guiding us to the trainer and summon, when we finally reached them, the two small lights changed into summons. Consecrated Light and D.D. Sprite," Shimon paused again as he thought back to how to the little orbs had floated by Silver Fang, who had laid down, hovering as they watched the Priests looked Odion over._

_"They are very low level creatures, not taking a lot of energy to bring forth. Odion was already regaining some of his energy back as we hoisted him onto one of the horses, muttering something about the girl giving him some of her energy as she left and the fact that she summoned a great dragon of legend." Shimon let out a small sigh at that, pausing again as he looked over towards the stable, feeling the energy of the girl inside along with the Prince's, "The moment we set off to return, the girl's summons followed us, giving us light to see the way back to the village. The Silver Fang let out a howl before disappearing, but the other two stayed, just long enough for us to see the light in the village before they too disappeared."_

_The Pharaoh was silent as he listened to his most trusted Priest, his thoughts mulling over everything that he knew. The Pharaoh turned a bit as his gaze settled on the stable, which rested in the middle of the small village and couldn't help but truly wonder about that small girl. Like his Priests, he too noticed the similarities between the girl and his Protector, the one he insisted stay behind to take care of his newborn son, instead of running off with him in false hopes of finding his lost daughter. For his Protector and his wife still clung to the hope that the Gods would be kind and return their daughter to them after so long. The Pharaoh frowned as he thought back to that day, the day where his Protector and his love lost their first child, the heir to his Protector's legacy and the one who was to protect the Pharaoh's son. The more he thought on it, the firmer his suspicions were confirmed; this girl was Akins' lost daughter. _

_"Akins would be proud to know how much his daughter has grown to be like him..." the Pharaoh murmured quietly, that Shimon would have missed it, if he hadn't been paying attention to his Lord, "the girl is much more like them than I suspected, though I did not believe we would actually find her." He admitted to his friend quietly._

_"My Pharaoh, none of us believed we would have found the child, especially not in a tiny village like this." Shimon tried to reassure the Pharaoh as he stood next to him, "This is a great discovery for all; the child is safe, healthy and strong. There mere fact that she was able to summon the Malefic Truth Dragon at such a young age is remarkable, when she is ready; we will bring her to the Palace and to her rightful home..."_

_"That is unless Neith and Odion dispose of her first." The Pharaoh interrupted with a deeper frown on his face than before as he recalled the look Neith had been giving the child, "They are threatened by her powers and abilities. Normal summoning rules do not apply to her as they do to us, just like Akins, her blood is from the ancients, those who made pacts with these creatures to allow their members to summon without their energies and life force being drained. Their main rule is that they must have a bond and having the creature's permission and acceptance to their power." The Pharaoh explained quietly as Shimon nodded his head, having heard it from Akins himself._

_"Despite their pact with the creatures, my Pharaoh, the toll on their energies is taxing if they are not both mentally and physically capable of bearing the weight..." Shimon started quietly, a frown gracing his aging face, "From what I have seen, the young girl is strong mentally, yet her physical form is lacking. I believe that is what Neith and Odion are counting on. If she is weak physically, then the toll of summoning creatures will undoubtedly take her life for her own body will not be able to withstand the weight." _

_The only response Shimon had was a nod from his Pharaoh as the two walked towards the stables. It seemed that the Pharaoh was intent on seeing to the child before they left before Ra rose. Shimon could only wonder what was going through the Pharaoh's mind as they entered the stables. They were greeted by sight of the Prince, one of the Pharaoh's Priests and the still slumbering child, whom was resting against a rare, pure white mare. The Priest straightened immediately the Pharaoh made his presence known, but the Pharaoh waved him to stay as he was as he and Shimon made their way over to the Prince, kneeling down beside the boy._

_"Has she woken my son?" the Pharaoh asked softly as to not disturb the resting animals as they slumbered. The Prince looked at his father before looking back at the resting girl and shook his head a bit._

_"No father, she hasn't. She has merely mumbled incoherent words, but has not moved since she was placed here." The Prince answered quietly before frowning as he looked over at his father again, wondering why his father seemed so interested in this girl, "I don't understand why I need a summoner father, I am learning the artes myself, so..." the Prince started to speak when movement caught his attention as both he, his father and the Priests turned to the waking girl._


End file.
